


Mutual Needs

by Katlen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, adult toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has needs, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mutual Needs

“This will have to do,” Paladin Danse muttered angrily, pointing to a tumbledown shack. The steady rain had been with them all day, darkening both their moods. Nora said nothing to his statement, just walking past him into the only shelter they could find in these woods. It wasn't much, two and a half walls and part of a roof, but they were in no position to be choosy. She hit the release for her helmet and closed her eyes for a second at the rush of crisp autumn air against her cheeks. Her body ached miserably from the day long trek toward Quincy, another of Haylen's tech runs.  
  
“When ever you're done day dreaming we've still got work to do,” Danse snapped irritably.  
  
Nora let his biting remark slide and stepped out of her power armor. The air that had felt so nice against her cheeks was much cooler than she thought, so she pulled her coat from her pack and slipped it on. Still not acknowledging Danse's words or crappy attitude she walked outside the shack looking for some dry wood to make a fire. After the all day steady rain finding anything dry was nearly impossible, although she did get lucky with a few pieces laying underneath a sheet of tin. It was better than nothing, but of course, Danse would probably bitch about that too she thought, trudging back inside.  
Nora wordlessly set about making a small fire in the crumbling fireplace more than a little pissed off that Danse was wiping down his armor. _It didn't even occur to the big galoot to offer to help_ she thought, cutting her eyes toward him.  
  
But he is out of that power armor, and **DAMN** he had some muscles and a FINE ass. She turned back to the small flame and added a few more sticks.  
Opening her pack again she pulled out a can of cram and two cans of beans.  
“Cram and beans ok with you?” she asked, trying to keep the anger out if her voice.  
“I don't care,” Danse muttered, still fussing over his power armor.  
“That's obvious” she said before she could stop herself. Antagonizing him might not be a good idea. She'd never really seen him angry, but he was a big guy and pissed off at the world right now. Danse stood up and threw the cloth in his hands to the floor.  
“You have something to say, knight?” He glared at her.  
“Permission to speak freely, Paladin?” She asked, standing up slowly and turning to face him.  
“By all means,” said with a grand sweeping gesture.  
  
“Yeah.. I've got something to say. Mind handing me a stimpak and the suture kit so I can close the wounds FROM YOU BITING MY HEAD OFF ALL DAY?” Her voice rose at the end, as a full days worth of short comments and criticism got the best of her. Without waiting for him to reply she continued with her tirade.  
  
“I mean, everybody has bad days, right? And this has been a banner shitty day. It's rained on us since daybreak,” she took a step close to him, “We've had to fight our way through a shit ton of raiders, mole rats, and a pack of dogs,” she took another step.“But please,” another step, “Explain to me why you feel the need to take all that out on me!” Nora's harsh breath was frosting in the cool air as she stared at him.  
  
Danse crossed the distance between them in two long strides and glared at her hotly. His brown eyes narrowing as he leaned over her.“Oh, you're going to lose it because we're having a crappy day?”  
“No, paladin,” she said with exaggerated sweetness. “I'm going to lose it because I've had enough your shitty attitude for one day.” She leaned into him shoving her chest against his.  
He said nothing, but something had changed in his expression. He slowly let his gaze drift from her eyes down to her lips and then down to their chests pressed tightly together. Just as slowly he pulled his eyes back up to hers.  
  
“You're on the verge of being insubordinate, knight,” he growled.  
  
Nora reached up and slapped him.  
  
“How's that for insubordinate.” She snapped as he stared at her in shock.  
  
Before she could move or even think about moving his hands shot out grabbing each of her wrists, holding her arms out from her sides he pushed her backward with his body until she felt the wall of the shack biting in her shoulders.  
  
“I could have you brought up on charges from striking your superior officer.” he hissed, his face just and inch from hers, “But I've got a better idea.”  
  
He lifted her up, carrying her over one shoulder, stomping across the floor to the only chair. He sat down, laying her across his knee.  
All the fight went out of Nora as she realized the predicament she had gotten herself into.  
“No, Danse, NO!” She squirmed on his lap trying to free herself.  
  
“Oh yes,” he answered raising his hand and delivering a light stinging slap to her backside.  
  
Nora yelped and bit down on her lip, renewing her attempts to get free. He had no idea that light discipline and bondage had been a game she and Nate played often. He had no idea what it was doing to her right now.  
“Danse,” she said in as stable a voice as she could manage. “Please. Don't do this to me.”  
She heard and felt a low rumble from his chest before he answered. “Tell me why I shouldn't” He didn't wait for her reply as he raised his hand and slapped her ass again.  
“It's...” she bit back a moan at the second slap and tried to concentrate on her words. “It's not something I...”  
His hand came down again and this time Nora cried out, but not in pain. She felt his body tense for a second.  
“It's not... punishment to me,” she gasped out before he could strike again. She squirmed on his lap, but not to escape this time.  
“What is it then?” His voice was rough and low. He had clearly understood cry of passion that couldn't hold back.  
“It's something we used to do.. for pleasure.” She moaned, still writhing on his lap. She couldn't help it. The few slaps of his large strong hands had her wet and tingling for more. She wanted to be on her knees in the middle of the room with him naked and hard and standing in front of her. She wanted to feel his hand on the back of her head, pulling her toward his thick cock.  
Danse struck her again, and she gasped loudly, squirming to rub her mound against his leg.  
“Who?” he asked."Who did you... do this with?"  
“Nate.” Nora shifted again on his lap, her mound rubbing harder against the strong muscles of his thigh.  
“So you like this?” He whispered raggedly.  
“It turns me on like hell, yes.” she answered, shifting her hips more to grind against him.  
  
His hand gently rubbed the same spot he had struck before then he raised it, bring it down in another light stinging slap.  
  
“That's enough then.” His voice was jagged and rough as he spoke, but he released her.  
  
Nora didn't move, but now she could feel something stiff rubbing against her side.  
“What if I don't want you to stop?” she whimpered, embarrassed by her own weakness.  
Danse took a long time to answer. “What..” he cleared his throat. “What happens after this?”  
Nora's body was buzzing with sexual tension and as she still lay across his thighs, aching for more.

  
“I guess that depends on what you want. In this case you would be the dominant one. I would be yours to.. do with what you wanted.”  
Danse swore softly on the deepening gloom of the cabin. His cock was hard as steel now. It had been a long time since he'd been with a woman. Being in the Brotherhood he had always chosen to find a 'pay girl', to satisfy his needs. Starting a tryst with anyone else in the Brotherhood could lead to trouble for both of them. What little remained of his good sense tried to remind him of that, but lost out to sheer desire.  
  
“What if I want you to sit up, on my lap, facing me?” he asked in an uneven voice.  
Nora complied, sitting up on his knees, then slowly sliding close until they were chest to chest.  
Danse placed his hands on her hips and looked down at the small space between them.  
  
She had to know he was hard. His cock was straining against her abdomen.  
“I... I want you to unzip my uniform.”  
  
Nora reached up with one hand and slowly pulled down the zipper until it was just above his waist. Danse quickly shrugged his arms out of the suit. Nora was staring at his broad chest. She reached out to lightly drag her nails through the dark dusting of hair that covered his chest.

"Paladin?" She said softly. "Has anyone ever told you that you've got a gorgeous body?" She ran her hands across the broad expanse of his chest again.

  
In a flash his hands shot out and captured hers, holding them against him.  
“No games, Nora. I need to hear, to know ,that you want this too. I don't want to do anything you don't want, ok?”  
Nora looked into his eyes as she said “yes,” placing a slow lingering kiss on his lips. “I want you badly, Danse. I've anted you for months.” She whispered, nibbling her way to his neck and the tender junction of his shoulder.  
  
“But, I don't want to dominate you,” he groaned, leaning his head away to give her better access to his neck. “You're one hell of a spitfire, I knew that from the first day, but I want you as an equal partner, in combat, in bed....”  
Nora sat up, looking into his eyes. “I won't say that a slap on the ass doesn't turn me on,” she smiled. “But it's not the only thing that turns me on.”  
He squirmed slightly in the chair. “What else?” he asked, arching his hips up against her delta.  
“Well, remember when I was sucking and licking your neck right there?” She lightly tapped a finger on the sensitive spot where his shoulder and neck came together.  
Danse nodded and cleared his throat softly.  
“I like that too.”  
  
“What else?”  
Nora leaned back and slowly raised her shirt above her head and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor. She cupped her breasts, squeezing them, then rolling the nipples between her fingers.  
“I like this a lot.”  
A fine sheen of sweat had broken out on Danse's forehead.  
“Anything else?” he asked softly, desperately.   
She draped her arms around his neck and stared deep into his eyes.  
“Do you know what a giver is when it comes to sex?”  
He shook his head no.  
“A giver is someone who derives pleasure from giving pleasure to their partner. That's what I am. Pleasing you, satisfies me.”  
  
Danse sat there for a long time, then abruptly said. “You have to get up. Right Now!”  
  
Nora reared back a little in surprise. “Why?”  
  
“Because I'm at that fine line between 'wanting you so bad it hurts', and 'wanting you too much to stop” He cleared his throat again and focused his eyes somewhere, anywhere else but on her naked breasts. “If you stay on my lap any longer then my control will break.. It's thin as it is.”  
  
“Rules and regs?” she asked.  
  
“Yes” he answered, swiping one hand over his face and chuckling at the perspiration he found there.  
Nora respected his wishes, and stood up turning her back to him as she put her shirt back on.  
“What exactly are the regs?” She asked when she was dressed again.  
“No fraternization between Initiates and their sponsors. No touching each other in a sexual manner.”  
Dance got up from the chair and tugged at the front of his flight suit still leaving his chest bare to the cooling night air. He began to pace the room.  
“No touching?” Nora asked, cocking her head to one side.  
“No touching.” He answered, his voice still a little bit shaky.  
“What about watching?” Nora turned back around to face him.  
  
He blinked at for a second. “What?”  
  
“No touching, but does that mean I can't watch you while you watch me?”  
  
“At the same time?” he asked, still unsure of what she was saying.  
  
“Yes.. You watch me while you touch yourself, I watch you touching yourself while I do the same.”  
“I.. I.. I think that would still be a violation.”  
“I think it would just be bending the rules” Nora grinned at him. Without waiting for his reply she went to her pack and dragged out her sleeping bag and laying it out on the floor.  
“You're serious?” he asked.  
“Very.” She said starting to undress. “What you were doing to me, what I was feeling between your legs has me very turned on. So.. I need this right now and don't lie, you do too.”  
Danse stood there watching her disrobe, but it wasn't until she lay back on her sleeping bag that he moved. He reached behind him for the same chair he had sat in a moment ago and maneuvered it within easy reach. He felt slightly self conscious as he started to lower the flight suit the rest of the way down his body, until he saw her eyes.  
He loved the look she was giving him. Eager, hungry and focused solely on him. Instead of just shedding the suit the rest of way he looked into her eyes and reached down to squeeze the bulge of his cock.  
“Nice...” Nora grinned, letting her tongue dart out to wet her lips.  
Danse put his finger to his lips and slowly shook his head. She nodded back. No talking, just watching.  
He began to roll the flight suit down slowly. His stiff cock jutted free and he paused to cup his balls in one hand and lightly stroke his shaft with his thumb and index finger.  
Nora slowly teased her nipples as she watched him.  
He heard her soft moan and his cock twitched at the sound. He sat down and quickly kicked his feet free of the suit.  
Nora slid one hand down the planes of her taut stomach and rubbed them over her mound spreading her legs wide for his gaze.  
Danse licked his palm before closing his fingers around his shaft, still rubbing his balls with the other hand but never looking away from her.  
Nora spread her lips open wide for him to see, then started rubbing circles around her clit with one finger.  
Danse stroked his cock lazily, watching her finger start to glisten from how wet she was. Nora raised it to her mouth and sucked it clean. He groaned deep in his chest, and stopped stroking when he saw that. Involuntarily licking his lips. His cock had begun to throb insistently in his hand, but he had no plans of finishing just yet. Nora repeated the motion, pulling out another wet, glistening finger. This time she held it up to Danse with a quizzical look.

He stared hard at it, before barely giving a nod and moving next to her so he could bring her wet finger to his mouth. He sucked on it hungrily, teasing her by circling the tip of her finger like he wanted to tease her clit. She tasted so good. Strong and salty, but sweet as heaven all the same. When her finger not longer contained and trace of her juices Danse guided the hand back between her legs and smiled at her as he moved back to the chair.

  
Nora moaned as she slipped two of her fingers deep into her and began moving them in and out, still rubbing her clit with one hand.  
Danse matched her rhythm, in and out, never taking his eyes off her wet folds.

His mind was reeling from what he saw before him, wondering how it would feel to bury himself in her to the hilt. He ached for it, but this was as close as he could get, for now.  
Nora started to pump her fingers in and out faster, her soft moans matching the pace.  
Danse slid out of the chair onto his knees on the floor, barely a foot away from her bare feet.  
She watched him pump his hard throbbing cock and gasped loudly.  
“Danse” she whispered as her pleasure peaked.  
  
Danse gasped suddenly, and with a deep guttural sound his cock began to spasm, spraying his seed across her thighs.  
She moaned desperately and he saw her muscles squeezing around her fingers as she came a second time. He slowed hand down, but kept softly stroking his cock as he watched her finish, pulling her fingers out and licking them again.  
  
He laughed softly and Nora looked up in surprise.  
  
“So, you can laugh?” She chuckled, stretching her arms above her head and tracing every detail of him in her mind. This was an image she wanted to have forever. Danse on his knees, his hard cock in his hand and back lit by that small fire that still burned in the fireplace.  
  
“Yes. I can laugh. Can't really stop it when you feel as good as I do right now. But, next time you cum that hard, I want to be deep inside you with you calling my name.”  
“Do you have a first name, Paladin?”  
He smiled at her. “Yes I do, and I want to hear you scream it over and over as I make you cum over and over.”  
“Are you going to tell me what it is?” Nora asked, sitting up and slipping her shirt on in the chilly air.  
Still grinning at her, looking dark and dangerous and sexy as hell he said, “Logan.”  
“Well, Logan Danse, I hope this at least puts you in a better mood for tomorrow.  
“Affirmative,” he said, smiling broadly.

 


	2. Mutual Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual needs often leads to mutual satisfaction..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **For Lady_Trevelyan84**_  
>     
>  _You were right. He broke first._ ;D

“If you keep collecting that garbage you're going to slow us down,” Danse grumbled as Nora picked through some debris. She grinned to herself, she knew what this store used to be, so she kept looking.

She wasn't looking for anything in particular, just something.. Interesting. And she found it. Stuffing her treasures into her pack without Danse seeing was easy enough. He focused most of his attention on the area outside the store.

She got back to her feet and smiled at her gruff superior. “You're right. Nothing there now.”  
He gave her a curt nod before saying, “Let's move out, Knight.”  
She gave him the same curt nod, and brought her fist to her chest in the standard Brotherhood salute.  
“Ad Victoriam” she said in a deep husky voice.  
Danse whipped his head around to look at her with a scowl, but when she licked her lips and winked at him, he blushed and gave her a rare one sided grin.

He had a little trouble focusing to one hundred percent the rest of the afternoon. He was pretty sure what Nora had in mind for tonight, and he was already feeling the excitement.

He let her initiate their special nights. It had only happened a couple of times, but for him it had been mind blowing. She let him do things he had only dreamed of, or read about in old, old magazines. He loved spanking her, seeing her round ass cheeks turn pink in the shape of his hand. And she loved it too.

He forced his attention back to the present, with a heavy sigh.  
“Something wrong, Paladin?” she asked from behind him.  
“No, Knight. Just... thinking about.. this evening.”  
“Oh, do you have plans, sir?” she asked with feigned innocence.  
“Yes, I do.. But it would mean breaking early and not sleeping in the safety of the Police Station... Does that sound like something you might be interested in?”  
“I watch your back, you watch my back, right?”  
Danse grunted in agreement.  
“Then, where you go, I go.” she said, and almost ran into him because he had stopped and was staring at her curiously.  
“Come on, Paladin. Daylight's burning and we want to reach our new location with enough time to secure it.” She said with a nod of her head.  
He turned back around and started off again. He wasn't sure why her statement had affected him like it did, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know either. _Where you go, I go..._

He pushed it from his mind and adjusted their course for a new destination.  
Clearing the few raiders from the law offices had been easy for the two of them. He reconnoitered the upper floors as Nora set up laser trip wires on the stairs. She also found two desk chairs and brought them in so they wouldn't have to sit on the floor. Danse spread their two sleeping bags out, making a thick pad on the floor.

When they felt safe on the second floor, they picked a room to settle in for the evening. Danse walked to the windows and looked out first one and then the other, watching as the sun dropped below the skyline.

“You look tense, sir,” Nora said softly, close behind him.  
“Do I?” he asked, turning to face her.  
She had her uniform unzipped in the front, just enough that it created an alluring V between her breasts. His eyes stayed too long on the view and Nora cleared her throat to get his attention.

“As I was saying, sir. You look like you could use a massage.”  
His expression didn't change from the stern look he normally wore, but he nodded slowly.  
She reached for his zipper and he grabbed her wrist quickly, giving his head a single shake. He gently lowered her hand back to her side and unzipped his uniform himself, wrapping the sleeves around his trim waist and tying them there.

Nora motioned him to one of the chairs, “Try sitting backward, Paladin.” she suggested. He spun the desk chair around and sat down, leaning his arms on the back of the chair.

Nora rubbed her hands together to warm them a bit before starting to rub her thumbs gently on the back of his neck. Within seconds Danse's head had fallen forward to rest against his forearms. She made her way to the very tight muscles of his shoulders.

“What's got you so tense, Paladin Danse?” She asked in a deep throaty voice.  
“Well, honestly... you.” he said without raising his head.  
Nora's hands stopped moving.  
“Why is that, sir?”  
“Because of this. I know it's a bad idea, but that doesn't stop me from thinking about it... and more,” he raised his head now, but didn't turn to look at her.  
“Would it be better for you if I stopped now and backed off?” she asked.  
“Don't you dare.” He answered, his voice grating like steel on stone.  
Nora gently squeezed his shoulders and started massaging them again.  
“But I still can't stop thinking about how those little hands of yours would feel on my... on me.” he said, in a voice just above a whisper.  
“We'll have to find out sometime, won't we?” she teased.  
“You can count on that,” he said with a huff of his breath.  
Nora didn't say anything else, but worked her hands down his muscular back. She splayed her hands flat against his skin and rubbed with steady pressure, until he groaned.

“It does feel good...” he sighed softly.  
“I did find something interesting one of those shops today,”  
“Oh really? What was it, Knight?”  
“A dildo.”  
“A what?” he asked, looking up at her in confusion.  
Nora went to her pack and pulled it and another item out. She brought them both over to Danse and held it out to him.  
His eyes widened for a second, “It's a.. a.. ” he stammered looking up at her again.  
She nodded, trying not to smile at his discomfort.  
“You can't touch me, but... this can.. maybe while you hold it?”  
Danse wet his lips with his tongue, looking at the object in her hand. He finally took it from her, looking it over carefully.  
She hesitantly brought out the other item.  
Danse's eyes lit up when he saw it, so she immediately handed it to him.  
The handle was about a foot in length, and wrapped in soft black leather. The nine strands were very soft as well, with no knots or barbs on the ends.  
“It's soft!” he exclaimed as he let the leather straps slide through his fingers.  
“It's... for beginners. So they don't hurt their partner.” she smiled. “I thought you might, and I might, enjoy it.”  
He nodded eagerly, and let one side of his mouth curl into a pirate's smile.  
Abruptly Danse said, “Take off your uniform,” his voice had that sharp gravely edge to it, and Nora begin to lower her zipper.  
His eyes never left her skin as she undressed, and by the time she was naked she could clearly see the outline of his erection.  
“How do you want me, Sir,” she asked in a sultry voice.  
Danse didn't answer with words, he just sat down in one of the chairs and motioned her to him. When she was close enough he took her wrist and pulled her down across his lap. He was breathing faster than normal as he ran his hands down her back and across the round globes of her rear. He squeezed and rubbed, slapping his open palm against her ass lightly at first, then with increasing strength as she started to moan and squirm on his lap.

Nora gasped and rubbed herself against his thigh after each slap, feeling his cock reach full hardness against her side. After a minute more Danse stopped.  
“Get on... your knees on the sleeping bags,” he said, his voice sounding rough.  
Nora complied, and was surprised to feel him get on his knees right behind her. He pressed himself up against her heat, and ground his hips against her slowly. She began to bounce back against him, imagining what he would feel like inside her.

Danse abruptly pulled away and unzipped his uniform with a one hand, Once he freed himself from it he sat behind Nora and gently rubbed the dildo up and down her slit. She felt his hand on her hip as he started pushing it into her a little at a time.

Nora lowered her shoulders to the floor and looked between her legs to see his other hand on his cock, moving in a slow teasing stroke.  
She reached between her legs and stroked her clit with one finger.  
She heard Danse swear softly as he watched her, suddenly he grabbed her hand and leaned down sucking her finger into his mouth greedily.  
“Fuck.” she whimpered, as his hot mouth held her finger and his tongue swirled around it.  
When he pulled away from her, he whispered, “Again.” This time she dipped her fingers inside her tight heat, before holding them out to him.  
His mouth descended on them, sucking and licking eagerly. He had stopped stroking himself, and began to slowly pump the dildo in and out of her.  
Nora gasped softly. It wasn't Danse, but the dildo still felt incredible. He shifted, moving very close behind her. She felt the dildo slowly pull out of her, and something else pressed against her wet center.

Danse leaned close, laying over her back, his breath heavy and uneven against her neck and shoulder.  
“Nora,” his voice was soft and deep, “I can't do this anymore.”  
“What?” she asked, turning to look at his face.  
His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes tightly closed. “I want you. Playing at this has been fun, but it only makes me want you that much more. Do you.. feel that way?”  
“Yes! Please Danse.. I need you,” with his chest pressed to her back, she could feel the groan that tore through him.  
His hips rocked forward in one sharp thrust and he was in her, filling her, stretching her.  
“Oh, God,” he sighed in a husky voice. He started to move, slowly at first.  
Nora arched her back and pushed back to meet him. His hands grabbed her hips, fingers digging deep as he sped up a little.  
“Mmm...Your cock feels so good,” Nora moaned, bouncing back against him on each deep thrust.  
“Slow... Slow down sweetheart,” he whispered harshly, grabbing her hips to still them.  
“Nooo,” she whined in frustration. Danse leaned over her again and wrapped one arm around her waist, to press his fingers against her wet folds.  
“I just don't want this to end to soon.. I need a minute to.. just slow things down,” his fingers pressed and rubbed against her clit in an agonizingly slow circle. It wasn't long before he had her squirming.

“Nora, do you remember my name?” he asked, lightly nipping at her back and shoulder.  
“Yes. Logan.” she was shaking and writhing under him now. His fingers circling, circling, her tiny bud.  
“You're going to have to say it louder than that if you want me to move again.” he chuckled in her ear.  
“Logan,” she groaned a bit louder.  
“Come on, you can do better than that, sweetheart.”  
“Logan, please!” she whined louder, trying to move but held in place by his body.  
“Tell me what you want, babygirl.” he said in a firm tone.  
“Jesus! Fuck me, Logan! Please!”  
He reared back, his hands on her hips again and began to pound into her hard. Nora dropped her shoulders to the floor and whimpered steadily as the coiled tension inside of her began to break.

“Logan! Logan!” she screamed his name, as her body clenched tightly around him.  
“No,” Danse cried out, “Not yet... Aww Fuck!” his hips slowed, but the tight grip of her body around him was too much and he emptied deep inside her with a hard shudder.

He lay across her, completely satiated, after a moment he withdrew carefully and lay down on his back, immediately motioning her to lay with him. She didn't hesitate to snuggle close to his warm body and rest her head on his shoulder.

He held up one hand for a high five, and she weakly hit it with her own hand.  
Danse chuckled deeply and pulled her tight against him.  
“Ad Victoriam,” he sighed contentedly.  



End file.
